January's Dangerous Days
by SHUN DI ANDROMEDA
Summary: Ten years later the Future Arc, the whole gang have to face again a certain day...  5927 rulez! And Vongola's pet! xD  Only two chaps! First is UP! SECOND CHAP'S UP! FINISH!
1. Chapter 1

JANUARY'S DANGEROUS DAYS

CHAPTER 1

4TH JANUARY

The young brunette signed a lot of paperworks, movin' rhytmically his legs to the music which were coming from the stereo placed into a corner of the study

His pen was moving fast on paper, making a barely audible noise because of the song that filled the air while a bunch of reports and some other Family stuff were waiting their turn to be catalogued.

Tsuna raised his head a bit to look over the pendulum in front of his desk: the clock pointed to eleven; he sighed, they must have already gone to bed, according to that strange silence which made the whole HQ sadder than ever been

Well, never mind.

Decimo hoped that a properly rest could return everyone at their senses.

It was a strange period for everybody, the whole gang was extremely strange and short-tempered, their usually playful quarrels, in some cases, had turned into real fights: Tsuna didn't understand them and he asked for some explanations but he didn't receive anything.

He tolerated that situation a bit but his patience was almost over.

And when he knew all the story behind that situation, well…

That was not a so-good time for his Guardians.

For the very first time in his life, Sawada Tsunayoshi, on 4th January, 2018, argued with his best friends and Storm&Rain Guardians of the Family.

FLASHBACK

Tsuna managed to fill all his papers before lunchtime and he felt very relief: he was very hungry and tired because of the hard work he did and the only thing he wants is to rest with his friends and eat something delicious.

The young man stretched himself with a satisfied moan and stood up: "I did it!" he yelled happy, "All those reports are so boring but this meeting is definitely ready to start!".  
>Tsuna left his study with a warm smile, Reborn was going to be proud of his pupil: he became very fast with all of the stuffs!<p>

And he really hate them!

The Tenth went down the stairs, whistling a merry melody.

He finally reached the dining room but, at the moment he was going to open the door, the man clearly heard Gokudera and Yamamoto discussing.

But it was not one of their discussions about baseball or their training or something else common between them.

They were discussing about him.

Surprised, Tsuna approached the ear to the keyhole to hear better: his men were all there, even Dino: but when he was arrived? No one had informed him!

"We have to prevent him from attending the meeting, absolutely. Tomorrow is the day!" the silver-haired claimed, with an unusually serious tone.

"I hate to admit, Octopus-head, but you're right. Tomorrow will be an EXTREMELY BAD DAY! I do not trust the Leroy, they're too slimy and we can't leave Tsuna alone with them!" he never heard Ryohei so worried.

"Tsuna-otooto would not be alone because they invited Kozato-kun and I'll be there too; but Smokin' Bomb is right, I'm pretty sure they've arranged something bad. And the date…" Was Dino-san really involved in that rebellion?

Sure, they were worried about the Bosses' meeting but his Family's reaction was a bit exaggerated: and what the hell was going to happen on 5th January?

"Ten years passed tomorrow. Giannini told me about Byakuran and his request to greet future Tsuna on 5th January 2018, al 11 o' clock: at noon…".

Yamamoto's voice was barely audible by his Boss, so desperate…

Tsuna understood their reasons, he felt upset hearing about their concerns but Sawada was angry too: they had to talk with him regarding that kind of stuffs, he'd reassure them! He was no more Dame-Tsuna, but the grown-up Tenth Vongola Boss!

"QUIT IT, NOW!"

Sawada's cry broke the silence that Yamamoto's words had brought with them: the whole Family startled and looked at him, confused and scared, while he appeared in the doorway, his fists clenched and arms hanged along the body.

Every single muscle in his back was strained to the utmost and the neck's veins were throbbing eerily: Tsuna moved into the room at slow pace and faced them, his caramel-like eyes were full of tears.

"You do not have faith in me." Juudaime declared angrily, trying to hold back the tears: "You're afraid that I don't know how to get along, but I'm not the Dame-Tsuna I was ten years ago, no more." he sobbed, he was disappointed.

Gokudera's eyes widened while he approached the Boss: "No, Juudaime... it's just..." the Storm tried to say, but the brown silenced him mercilessly, "Shut up, Hayato." he said, with a tone so cold that was difficult to recognize as his, "You too, Takeshi." Sawada went on to thwart any possible response by the Guardian of the Rain, "I'm not as weak as you think; what we experienced ten years ago was a future that does not belong to us, that does not belong to us even now, even if the years have passed. We sealed it when Byakuran is knocked down, beaten by these gloves." Tsuna showed them his hands, "I never raised my voice with you, and certainly I'll not start now to do. But all of you… Have disappinted me.".

Then, he left.

For the whole day, Tsuna stood alone in the study, despite Reborn called him several times to eat something, but Sawada wasn't in his usually joyful mood and his former katekyoushi's voice was annoying, too.

He wanted nothing but stay alone: a few more of paperwork seemed the best way to not think about the difficult situation between him and the guardians.

And so, he did.

But when the Tenth realized the whole afternoon was elapsed without seeing them around him, he felt guilty and lonely.

He reacted too badly: after all, they only wanted to protect their precious Boss, but it was undeniable that he felt diminished: he had managed with difficulty to develop his own pride, and it suffered a lot of situations like that.

Tsuna sighed, resting the pen on the half-empty paper, and closed his eyes: he hated to quarrel with others, was still too much bitterness on both sides, although the times that happened were rare: the last, was more than ten years ago, when Ryohei hit him in the face with a punch because he revealed to Kyoko-chan and Haru the truth behind the Vongola Family.

The only time, from what I remember, in which he had been openly on bad terms with one of his loyal subordinates.

Sawada was silent, amazed by the calm that reigned in the HQ, a peace of mind, however, had a bitter aftertaste: usually, at that time, none of the Family had already gone to bed and, indeed, more often, the confusion that his men made kept him company while compiling various paperwork.

But that night, everything was too quiet to work and even the music couldn't cover that eerie silence in which he found himself surrounded.

He was totally absorbed by his thoughts that, when he heard someone knocking at the door, Tsuna jumped on, scared, before answering the call.

Hesitant, anyone who was on the other side, pushed the heavy wooden door, that creaked on its hinges annoyingly.

The hurried pace was recognized by the Tenth even before Hayato appeared in the doorway with a tray in his arms.

Tsuna stared, while the Storm, keeping his eyes down, remained stubbornly in the doorway, motionless; then, the twenty sighed, letting him get close: "You are not really suitable as an ornament, Gokudera-kun." The last name was said with tenderness by Sawada.

Smokin 'Bomb rested the tray on the wooden desk, standing next to the chair without touching anything: there was a plate with some slice of roasted meat, potatoes and even a cup of hot tea.

"You didn't come down to dinner and you didn't eat at lunch..." the Storm whispered, "We waited, even to apologize, but... "

Sawada silenced him: "Forget it, I'm the one that should apologize, Hayato. I reacted badly to something stupid." the brown admitted, taking the fork, "I was angry with you when I should thank you. I was seriously considering going down to talk, but all this silence made me think that you were already all gone to bed." the young man explained, biting a piece of meat.

Gokudera sighed, placing his hand on the back of Tsuna's chair, but he remained silent, without moving.

"It's difficult to forget the past, right? You'll never forget that coffin in Namimori Forest where I laid after Lambo's Bazooka' shoot".

The Italian nodded: "But we should talk about it, we were wrong... " he whispered hoarsely, "We regret having disappointed you, Juudaime... "

But Tsuna, surprisingly, swung around and looked him straight in the eyes: "I didn't really think what I said before; Gokudera, please, listen carefully…" Sawada whispered, holding tightly his hands, "None of you would never fail me because you're my Family and a Family is always together, in every situation and in every battle. And so us. I know having hurt you, but I was angry. Remember always, you'll never disappoint me.".

Sawada smiled.

Then, he put his back against the backrest, so the head was going to touch the hand of the trusty right-arm man, still gently dropped on the soft back: "For tonight, enough paperwork ..." the Sky muttered, loosening the tie, "I need some rest. " he said, "Would you accompany me to my room?" he yawned.

With that simple request, the defenses of both collapsed.

There was no need for forgiveness: the Sky couldn't be gloomy too long with his Guardians, his beloved friends.

Fallen asleep with the hands dropped on lap, the Tenth breathed deeply, while his subordinate put his desk, arranging papers and documents in neat piles.

The Guardian of the Storm finished his work, but he was reluctant to wake up Tsuna: his Boss was unusually pale and seemed to be really exhausted, but the silver-haired realized that his chair was not to be the most comfortable place in the world, and at least a couple of hours sleep was necessary to Sawada.

Thus, even if unwillingly, Hayato put his hand on the shoulder of his Juudaime, shaking slightly; the twenty-five year old young man opened his eyes with a start, but he calmed down when he saw his fellow comrade by hisside: "Shall we go?" Sawada whispered, standing up.

Hayato nodded: "Let's go." he just said, escorting the Sky out of the study.

Silently, Tsuna slipped from the Gokudera's grip and pulled back the blanket, resting his feet on the floor; rubbing his eyes, the young man reached out to grab the hem of his gown, hanging near the bed, and while he wore, he could not help but smile at the intersection with the look of Hayato's face, totally relaxed: he felt like he came back to the time when they were middle-schooler kids, thrown in a world that didn't know, a world that didn't even know could exist, and suddenly, he became anew the Dame-Tsuna that found himself in company of his faithful Smoking Bomb. But the years were passed for them too, and Sawada fell in love for him.

"Juudaime ..."

The silver-haired'sleepy voice aroused him from his thoughts and he blushed as Hayato gently stroked his back, "Where are you going at 5 am?" the young man muttered, without ceasing to stroke the Tenth's hips.

Tsuna shook his head: "A bad feeling." he admitted, "I'm going to the bathroom for a moment. You sleep." Vongola Decimo said.

Sawada disappeared into the bathroom, feeling Gokudera's eyes follow him through the door, and went groping at the sink, without turn on the light, relying only to the touch: the brown-haired turned the tap on, leaving the streams of cold liquid flowed onto his skin, wrists and fingers.

His intuition was screaming loudly at him that something was not right.  
>And perhaps he had better listen to it.<p>

To it and to the fears of his Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

JANUARY'S DANGEROUS DAYS

CHAPTER 2

5TH JANUARY

The morning came too quickly for the Tenth, which jumped up to the penetrating sound of alarm: the guy had a bump as his hand emerged from blankets to stretch to the table to turn off the ringer, while the voice coming from the unit was singing a song in Japanese, his mother-tongue.

"Listen To The Stereo! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight! HEDDOFON nara sutechi-"

The slender, tapering fingers of the young man interrupted the song just an instant before it exploded in all its messy glory, ripping a smile: Tsuna had chosen that song in particular, as an alarm clock, because it was that the radio was playing when he, Lambo, Reborn and I-Pin came back after the fight with Byakuran: it was the same his mom was listening to that time.  
>It had remained in my heart.<p>

Tsuna shook his head, trying to remove all thoughts to focus only on the upcoming meeting.

His intuition was still teasing in his mind as a worm in a rotten apple, and so had gone on all night, despite the closeness of Gokudera, who usually contributed greatly to calm him; and now, Juudaime had to decide.

Ignore it and go as if nothing had happened?

Do not go?

None of the solutions seemed the most appropriate, in light of the reflections which Tsuna had arrived that night in the bathroom, before the Guardian of the storm had come to bring him back to bed, scolding him for something he couldn't understand.

With a resigned sigh, the young man sat on the bed, repeatedly slamming his eyes to focus on the room around him, full of light.

With a satisfied groan, Tsuna stretched himself, then he slipped out of bed in search of slippers.

Under the cupboard, Juudaime saw a pair of bright eyes and yellow.

"Muku-chan, give it back." he said with a smile, stretching his arm to try to reach the being holed up in there; an annoyed meow, followed by a muffled thud, preceded the output of a tawny ball of fur from the space between cabinet and floor: the cat went to rub unceremoniously on the legs of the Boss.

Sawada stroked him affectionately behind the ears, before allowing him to leave.

The Tenth watched him creeping out the door: he could almost hear him as he descended the stairs, with stealthy step, mixed with the shadows, and the young man couldn't help but chuckle to himself: Muku-chan, the kitten that Chrome had found in the HQ's garden, the kitten that she had raised and cared for.

The kitten was named for Rokudo and who had become "the pet of the Family".

Gokudera used to say that was a thousand times better than the real Mukuro, Ryohei agreed with him and, indeed, he had proposed to look for a cat-Hibari.

Before being targeted by the eye of fire of the Guardian of the Cloud, who had shouldered his tonfa.

But Chrome was in love with this furry ball, and he well remembered the day when the girl asked him if she could keep it.

Tsuna was very fond of her, as a sister, and he was scared when he saw her face all scratched and wet from head to foot, upright in the middle of the entrance, with that furry ball in arms: the Tenth couldn't say no, not that look so full of affection and love for that cat without a house or family.

Perhaps, she saw herself in him.

So, Muku-chan was adopted by the Vongola Family.

And he was particularly attracted by Tsuna'slippers.

Sawada received a slight knock from his thoughts, and here she is! The Guardian of the Mist had appeared in the doorway, with Muku-chan in his arms.

"Hello." the young man greeted with ease, picking up his robe from the floor, "Good morning, Boss..." she whispered, bowing his head slightly, "Did you sleep well?" the Mist said, a bit embarrassed while she was placing clothes on the chair, "Very well, where are all ? Tsuna inquired.

Dokuro looked down: "They're already gone, except Lambo-san, who's below. He's waiting for you." she said, keeping his eyes stubbornly low; the Tenth disappeared into the bathroom but, when he went out, Tsuna found Chrome in the same position where he had left her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the young man asked, worried: she had always been shy, but he believed that the years spent side by side had mitigated this characteristic, at least within the family.

She nodded, looking up: her eyes were full of tears.

Suddenly, the Mist Guardian grabbed the hands of the Boss, holding it to his heart: "Boss, don't go, please... I have a bad feeling..." she whispered hoarsely, almost on the verge of tears, "This meeting is dangerous." she said, trying to not cry.

Sawada's eyes widened: he had never seen Chrome explode in that way and a similar reaction by the girl was justified only by a fear of real and tangible, imminent danger, it was not just a paranoia of others and influence of their fears about his intuition.

There was really something lurking.

In those few seconds, Vongola Decimo had decided how to act and how to move.

Tsuna wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her: "It'll be alright." he reassured, "Muku-chan will still chew on my slippers in the morning." Sawada said with a faint laugh, before firmly grasp her wrist, "Come on, we're waiting.".

"Are you sure?"

Lambo's worried voice stopped Sawada when he was about to enter the gate of the mansion where the meeting would be held: the twenties turned to the Lightning, so crossing the eyes of all his fellows, their eyes were full of fear and anxiety .

With a smile, Tsuna embraced them all.

"Yes, I can assure you that today the Sky won't fall."

And with this simple sentence, the Tenth disappeared through the heavy door.

The room that had been chosen by Leroy for the meeting was on the second floor, according to the indications that Philip, the boss of that family, had sent to each guest.

A strange Family, the Leroys.

Even the Bovinos, which were a small group, very private, didn't trust them and their Boss talked with great frankness during their introduction to the Alliance: "They're lousy." Lambo's former Boss firmly stated Tsuna: the old man deeply respected Tsuna, despite his young age but he definitely didn't trust Philip and his men.

Even Enma-kun, who, along with Dino, was one of the greatest friends of the Japanese Boss, had expressed doubts about them: sure, the Alliance had spoken a lot before deciding, but once a decision is reached, there still were some questions open.

Tsuna shook his head: he couldn't be distracted.

On his finger, he felt the familiar weight of the ring and the warmth that surrounded the shoulders made him smile: Natsu and even Giotto were with him.

Heartened by that thought, he finally reached the room.

The long table had been placed in the center of the room was already occupied by some of the guests; with a quick glance, the brown-haired counted five, himself too.

Enma and Dino had already arrived.

"Tsuna-kun!" his former classmate greeted, running up to him as soon as he saw him entering: Shimon Tenth embraced Tsuna affectionately, now imitated by Cavallone: "Sorry about yesterday, little brother." the Italian immediately declared, "I interfered in something about just you and ... "but the younger interrupted him," Forget it, we have made clear. "he replied," And then, they had reason to be worried. I'm sure all of our men can't wait the time that this meeting is over.. "

The two nodded, then they followed Vongola to meet the others.

Suddenly…

At the exact moment in which the Heads' Families had gathered around Tsuna, a powerful explosion literally split in two in the air.

Followed by a burst of gunfire.

"Lousy, shitty men!"

Three words which Gokudera yelled in his mind, cursing whoever was responsible for that situation and a few dozen pantheon of deities belonging to the most diverse.

The Guardian of the Storm was running up the stairs, making its way between the dust and debris, leading the group that, in serried ranks, trying to keep up with him and, at the same time, to achieve the most quickly as possible the place of the explosion.

Smoke and dust invaded the narrow corridors, full of debris and almost impassable become closer to the second floor.

Their fear was palpable.

What would they find?

The area around the hall was totally destroyed: broken water pipes dripping their contents on the floor, creating a thick and sticky mud; what once must have been the gilded coffered ceiling, now were just useless pieces of charred wood scattered a bit everywhere and the walls had been literally crushed by the blast, which Gokudera identified as caused by dynamite.

A lot of dynamite.

"Bastards ..." the young silver-haired growled, making its way through the ruins: "I hope that the Tenth has not even a scratch, otherwise ..."

Followed by his companions, Hayato burst into the room, stop suddenly in the doorway with the eyes as big as coffee cups.

In contrast to the devastation that surrounded them, the five Boss seemed to be relatively well.

They were sitting on the ground, dazed and confused, dusty from head to foot but they were alive.

Alive.

The only word that mattered at that moment.

One moment ...

Five?

They had to be six.

Where the hell was over Tsuna?

A great strides, the Storm Guardian went up to them: he was scared, but he tried not to show it: "Are you okay?" Hayato asked in a shrill voice, helping Kozato to his feet; "Y-Yeah ..." Enma mumbled while he shaking a dusty black cloth as if his life depended on it.

"What happened?" Gokudera asked, motioning to Ryohei, Yamamoto and others to help anyone who needed; Enma looked at him with tears in his eyes and he gave the object held between the arms, "Tsuna-kun ... Tsuna-kun ..." Shimon sobbed, burying the face on Gokudera's shoulder, he was in shock.

It was definitely a cloak and Hayato recognized the logogram embroidered above.

It was Primo's…

A series of explosions came suddenly from outside, totally unexpected, and followed by cries of pain and flashes: all of the men jolted and instinctively rushed to protect their Boss, too tired to fight.

Only Dino had managed to slip from the crowd to stay there.

"He's Tsuna." the blond said, with a strange light in his eyes as he held his bleeding arm, "He made us shield with his coat, before the blast, then the burst of gunfire, and finally he ran out. " he said firmly, while Ryohei was arranging to heal the wound.

The Vongola Guardians couldn't see anything out: the fire and the shots helped to keep down the heads of Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had approached what was left of the windows.

But one thing was certain.

Those were Juudaime' Sky Flames.

Finally, the battle ended and the two clearly saw the familiar outline of the Tenth rise above the treetops, surrounded by its own tongues of fire as he watched the park shattered at his feet, invaded by the corpses of Leroys.

Justice was done.

But as soon as he touched down, Sawada dropped on the soft grass, unconscious.

"JUUDAIME!"

A single cry erupted from the mouths and hearts of the five Guardians, while memories overlapped their minds and awareness and fears exploded as the dynamite that destroyed everything.

Tsuna didn't move.

Lying on the grass and flowers, Sawada seemed to sleep with his face slightly scratched and turned to heaven, while a nasty wound to the side was throwing out blood, smearing his shirt and the grass.

As one man, all members of the Family rushed out of the window and they landed safely a short distance from the body lying under the gentle touch of the sun.

Time seemed to slow down, as they gathered around him, while Hayato took Tsuna between his arms, the Tenth's eyes were permanently closed.

They felt die.

It was not anything real, they couldn't seal that future which they fought so passionately!

And they lost again!

They had lost HIM, again.

"Damn!" the Storm Guardian roared through the tears that fell on Tsuna 'slender hand: he couldn't even raise his head although Gokudera knew that, as Vongola Decimo's right-arm man, he should at least say something or give a fucking order, but the silver-haired had no strength.

Nobody had the strength to do anything.

They felt empty.

"Look what I had to do..."

A few simple words, but they had the power to collect the five young men from their pain, and they were clear enough and strong enough to not be just a dream.

All eyes focused on Sawada

Those caramel eyes were unmistakable, as well as that childish smile.

"Tsuna" "JUUDAIME!" BOSS! "

The voices of all overlapped on each other while Tsuna, painfully, tried to sit up, "Do not even try, Sawada..." Ryohei warned meanwhile, with the power of the flame of the Sun, he was cauterizing the wound that took away strength to his boss, "Stay back for a moment, Boss." Chrome said as she braced the trident, ready to fight if necessary.

But the Tenth stopped her: "It's okay..." he whispered in a low voice, "I've scaled down myself." Sawada said, bowing his head wearily on Gokudera 's forearm; Hayato furtively wiped his eyes, "Do not say nothing, we'll do later. "he said, holding him," Lambo, go get the car. "the older shouted.

The Lightning shot away with the rapidity of its own attribute, followed a short distance from the Mist.

"Sure you're okay?" Yamamoto asked worried, lying above him the mantle and shook his hand vigorously, Tsuna nodded: "Just a little weak ... I think it was the adrenaline to keep me standing and enable it to react, but once exhausted, I fell to the ground... What a shame ... " the Tenth muttered.

"Bullshit, Juudaime!" Gokudera sighed, hugging him even stronger and giving him a light kiss on his sweaty forehead: "Tako-Head's right, Sawada, the important thing is that you're alive." Sasagawa nodded.

"The others?".

"The others are well, little bro. Thanks to you. "

Dino's voice briefly preceded the appearance of blond thirties, followed by Enma, both accompanied by Hibari.

"Funny, I would have had to cover your back, and instead the opposite has happened." the Italian laughed; Dino knelt beside the youngest to mess your hair and make sure his "otooto" was really fine.

Tsuna sighed relieved and looked at Kozato, whose eyes seemed about to melt, they were so shiny: "Thank goodness ... I'm glad to see that you are fine..." he said.

"You better not try to do something like this again, Tsunayoshi ..." the Cloud warned with angry tone while, with his hand, was clutching firmly the Tenth' shirt: "The next time you may not be so lucky. And even if the explosion won't take away your life, it would still end because I'll bite you to death.."

Kyouya let go his grip on the collar of his Boss, and walked a few steps, but not too far.

"Tsuna-nii, the way's clear."

The arrival of Chrome and Lambo put an end to any retaliation that could have Gokudera for the former head of discipline; gently, the young Decimo was raised and made to sit in the back seat of the car, next to the Storm and the Rain: they had no intention of leaving him alone.

Before the doors were closed, Tsuna raised his arm as greeting to the two friends, who still stared at him with affection: if all of them were alive, his courage and his instinct made the most part.

"Let's go home ..." Sawada ordered with a weak voice.

As soon as the car started again, Juudaime found himself thinking, sandwiched between Hayato and Takeshi, as their lives, on that day, had been dangerously poised between life and death.

It was a delicate choice, the most difficult he had to do, but it was served.

The balance had been restored and the Sky had not fallen.

He kept his word.

THANKS TO SHERRY LEBLANC, NEKOKRATIK, SHINNIFURA-CHAN!


End file.
